Welcome to Marshall College
by Sheiado
Summary: Mummy/Indiana X-over . The daughter of Rick and Evelyn O’Connell begins to attend Marshall College for Indy’s archaeology program. A new adventure begins and a romance begins to bloom Mutt/OC .
1. Prologue

**Welcome to Marshall College**

**Author's Note**: Okay, I have absolutely NO idea where I'm taking this story. My muse apparently wanted me to write this lol. Anyway, let me know what you guys think and since I'm drawing a blank here right now, I'm open for suggestions for future chapters (ideas are most certainly appreciated). Thanks!

**Summary**: (Mummy/Indiana X-over). The daughter of Rick and Evelyn O'Connell begins to attend Marshall College for Indy's archaeology program. A new adventure begins and a romance begins to bloom (Mutt/OC).

**Prologue**

Dr. Henry Jones Jr., well known by close friends and family as Indy or Indiana, sat absently at his desk, his features scrunching up in brief confusion as his superior gushed out his newfound excitement over a new applicant applying for Marshall College… "Charles, I don't get it. What the hell's the big deal about this kid, anyway?"

Charles' brow furrowed as he stopped, his eyes narrowing as he pinned his companion down with a heavy, incredulous glare. "My God, Man! You _really _don't know who she is, do you?"

Indiana shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned, Charles, she's just another applicant applying for my archaeology program and nothing more."

"Nothing MORE?" Charles sputtered. "For god sakes, Jones, _this_ applicant, _this_ girl, is _the_ daughter of Evelyn O'Connell!"

Indiana frowned, his eyebrow arching as he asked, "…who?"

Charles rolled his eyes. "My God, if you weren't so good at your job, I'd have to reconsider your position here as associate dean just for this mere moment of stupidity alone. Evelyn O'Connell is _the _daughter of the famous Egyptologist, Merrick Carnahan, and had once been a pupil of Dr. Terrence Bay at the Cairo Museum."

Indiana stopped himself in mid-reach for another paper, a look of pure astonishment crossing his face. "Merrick Carnahan?"

"Yes! Not too mention…" Charles started, but then began to feign boredom, "but, oh, what's the use in divulging such information…? I imagine you wouldn't want to hear the rest seeing that you view her as _just another applicant_, anyway…"

Gritting his teeth, Indy gave his companion a pointed look. "Charles," he growled, "I've known you for far too long, old friend, to _not_ know when you're trying to bait me so cut to the chase and get out with it already."

Charles chuckled. "Alright… fair enough, I suppose. I was also going to inform you that Mrs. O'Connell had also led an undocumented expedition in 1927 to the city of Hamunaptra with her now current husband, Richard O'Connell."

Indiana gazed at him with skeptical indifference, a dry laugh escaping his lips. "Hamunaptra?"

Charles nodded.

"Hamunaptra?" Indy repeated, "as in_ 'the city of the dead'_, Hamunaptra, where Seti I. buried the wealth of Egypt, _Hamunaptra_?"

Charles rolled his eyes. "Well, of course, Man, is there any other city of the like? Good God, Jones, have you gone daft or is your hearing not as good as it used to be?"

Indiana gave him a level stare. "You know damn well that it's neither, Charles, just as you should damn well know that _that_ city is nothing more than a legend!"

Charles, not perturbed in the least, merely crossed his arms in agitation while giving his assistant dean a pointed stare in return. "Right, old chap," he began sarcastically, "and I imagine just as well that all of _your_ little adventures that I've heard so much about over the years are _also _nothing more than legends and bedtime stories…"

Indiana rolled his eyes heavenward before breathing out of his nose heavily… "Okay, Charles," he conceded, "_if_ this woman is _so_ damn popular that she had even _led_ such an expedition, why haven't I heard of her and _what_ is she doing that is so _grand_ that she's wanting her own _daughter_ to attend _this_ university? Huh?"

Charles smiled. "Well, to begin, let's just say some of her findings were secretly donated to the Cairo Museum, all of which can be dated back to Seti I's reign and her accounts, all of them, are held in secrecy with the Bembridge scholars themselves."

"Oh," Indiana responded with a grin, "so, in other words, even_ if _I wanted to verify her findings myself I would have absolutely_ no_ access to her so-called records… this woman could damn well be a nutcase, Charles, and just out of curiosity, how _did_ you come by all of this background history on her?"

"She isn't a nutcase, Henry," Charles replied, "that I can most definitely assure you. As for how I attained my information, I have sources of my own-"

"No doubt the Bembridge dandies, I imagine," Indiana scoffed.

"No," Charles informed him with a lopsided grin, "an old colleague of mine who, shall I say, appointed the information to me… and, as I've heard, Mrs. O'Connell has become quite the novelist about her adventures, even if most believe it's fictional."

Indy couldn't help but chuckle. "Riiight."

"But of course," Charles continued, "her daughter has applied here due to 'lack of proper conduct', shall we say, befitting of a student…? I do have to admit, Henry, she does have quite a colorful history with Oxford."

"What?"

Charles grinned. "From what I've come to notice about her transcripts, she reminds me a lot of someone that we both know currently attending this university-"

Indy couldn't help but grumble, already knowing where the subject was leading toward. "-Junior."

"Precisely-"

Looking up at his old friend and knowing there was a scheme in the midst behind Charles Stanforth's deep gray eyes, Indy raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Okay, Charles, Just _what _is it that you have in mind? I recognize a plot when I see one and you're way too easy to read and you _damn _well know it."

Charles couldn't help but smile impishly as he began, "wouldn't it be interesting, Henry, to learn about the O'Connell's history? Maybe even get your own son more interested in his studies by beginning your semester with assigned partners…?"

"Charles," Indy growled, "I am_ not_ looking to find a _date_ for my son."

If possible, Charles' smile widened, nearly cracking his face, in Indy's opinion. "No, old chap, I find providence where it is needed. For instance, Ms. Lily O'Connell might have a colorful background like your son but her grades in ancient and medieval studies are impeccable and above average... and let's face it, Henry, your son _needs_ more influence in his studies. Ms. O'Connell, I think, may perhaps make an excellent impact and, by per chance of course, if they do indeed get along, you might even make the acquaintance of her adventurer parents as well-"

"Now I _know_ this is a plot," Indy grumbled.

Charles laughed. "I know you can never resist a good adventure story similar to your own, good boy, and by _this _applicant's entry into our institution and _your_ program, I imagine you'll get to kill two birds with one stone."

Indy sighed heavily, his eyes roving pensively from his desk and back to his hopeful companion again.

The old man was relentless. Sometimes with those of Charles Stanforth's ilk you were torn between either wanting to throttle them… or applaud them for their ingenuity.

"Oh, come on, Henry," Charles encouraged, "This is by far the most entertaining and promising turn of events that has yet to happen to you in a year since you were married concerning your son and you damn well know it."

"You have a good point there," Indy conceded, then gave his friend and superior a pointed glare. "… Alright. _But_, if _this_ blows up in my face, _you_ are going to be taking the fall and _you_ can explain all of this to Marian _yourself_, not_ me_. Got it?"

Charles beamed, obviously quite smug with himself, much to Indy's disgust… "You can send the acceptance letter then, old chap, and may I recommend-"

"No, Charles, you may not."

Flashing him another impish grin, Charles lifted his hands up in mock surrender. "Very well then, Henry, I'll leave you to your work."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

After his office door clicked shut, Indy couldn't help but grumble his disapproval. "… I better not regret this."


	2. Chapter One

**Welcome to Marshall College**

**Author's Note: **Wow! I've really enjoyed the positive feedback on the prologue and I'd like to thank Psycho8, ATwilightLove, Reven Eid, Kat1021, Jade Opal, Philyra, and, of course, my wonderful anonymous reader for all the wonderful reviews (thanks guys!). I hope this new chapter is up to your expectations for this story (I'm crossing my fingers on this new character introduction lol). Anyway, please keep up the reviews, guys; it's helping me plot a lot faster! LOL! (Muhahaha)

**Story Note**: I'm completely ignoring the new mummy movie (I don't know about anyone else, but I was highly disappointed in it). In my world, only Mummy and Mummy Returns has happened, though I've decided to follow the storyline of Evie making a writing career and her and Rick's marriage sort of teetering for the sake of my own character and storyline. Also, I'm gonna TRY to somehow fit Ardeth's character into this story… I just need to get the ideas brewing (I think his intimidating presence would probably scare the pants off Indy! Lmao)

**Summary**: (Mummy/Indiana X-over). The daughter of Rick and Evelyn O'Connell begins to attend Marshall College for Indy's archaeology program. A new adventure begins and a romance begins to bloom (Mutt/OC).

**Chapter One**

Lily O'Connell stared up at the large campus, her lips twisting into a visible scowl of disapproval. "God, I better not regret this," she mumbled, her eyes almost rolling of their own accord in simultaneous agreement.

_This_ was her _father's_ idea and to be quite honest, she was highly opposed against it. Lily knew from experience that this school would no doubt result in the same repetitious end as the last one did.

Sure, Marshall College was large, had various programs for any student to excel in for their major but, alike to Oxford, there were two underlying factors that caused for failure; stuck-up professors and snobby, spoiled, self-centered rich kids. All of these factors for failure applied heavily to Lily; it was what primarily got her _here_, of all places, to begin with and arguing with her father had pretty much been a moot effort on her part. And when Rick O'Connell made a decision, it was pointless to argue with him-

'_Unless if you're mum, of course_,' Lily mused half-heartedly.

But, unfortunately for her, her own mother had even sided with him on the decision and since Alex O'Connell hadn't been there to champion her cause like he always did, Lily didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

Oxford had been a complete disaster… but, what could she have done to have made it better? She had been the victim of various schemes, taunts, and malicious pranks and, finally tiring of it, Lily O'Connell had finally reached the end of her rope- and had ended up brawling in the school's cafeteria.

Her permanent expulsion from the school had created the first strings of her own parents' disappointment in her… but, what was the use?

Mum worked on her popular novels and dad spent most of his time hunting and taking the occasional trip to Scotland and the States in order to visit old friends and acquaintances.

Lily knew that his absences were most due in part to escape all the attention that her mother's recent exploits as being a well-renown romance novelist in England was bringing to their family.

Her books were highly popular and publicized in London and through writing conventions, book signings, and auctions; they never got a moment's peace afterwards. It wasn't much of a secret either that her father, Rick O'Connell, seemed on edge with all of the unwanted fame and attention; it wasn't something that he enjoyed overmuch.

Her main means of sanity, since she herself could not escape the scrutiny of the public eye much like her father could, was her brother.

To be honest, Lily not only idolized her older brother, Alex, but also envied him. He was the lucky one of the two, especially since he was born around the time her mother and father had been younger and when they used to travel and even take _him _with them on their adventures.

She had the misfortune of being an accidental child and a late one at that. By the time she had been born, her parents were retired; the old spark between them slightly dimmed down with age. They had taken her only once outside to the Middle East and she had been nearly three at the time. Her memories of the trip were only vague ones to recall, much to Lily's dismay. But, she was determined to one day venture out and make adventures of her own sort… which led to the reasoning of why she was here, at this school, to accomplish her goal for becoming a well-renown archaeologist.

Gazing over at the massive campus stocked with luscious lawns, tall buildings, and hordes of incoming students, Lily couldn't help but sigh with nervous apprehension.

Marshall College, being in a fancy upper-class community of Connecticut with rich families was, quite honestly, utter intimidating to a Brit girl like herself.

Thanks in part to her experience with the atrocious student body at Oxford; she had every intention of making herself as invisible as possible inside the classroom. Just to fit in and accomplish just that, Lily had even allowed her mother to buy her clothes that duplicated the fashions of young adult girls in America. The less attention she provoked or caught onto herself, the better in her opinion.

Rule number one: remain inconspicuous

Smoothing down her knee-length, floral skirt, Lily pulled out her crumpled schedule and began to walk to her first class which she hoped would be enjoyable as it was her favorite subject: Egyptology 101.

Scanning her eyes toward the right of the crinkled paper, she looked down at the name printed next to the course:

_**Professor Henry Jones Jr.**_

'_Hmmm…_'

The name, for some odd reason that Lily couldn't quite fathom, sounded familiar. But, then again, Henry was quite a common name, especially in England; mostly she associated the name as being connected with know-it-alls in tweed with high academic scores.

'_Great,_' Lily couldn't help but think to herself, '_welcome to a new school year of __Hell, O'Connell. And to make matters worse, you're not in fancy pants England anymore…_'

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The classroom was a rather unexpected spacious one with eight desks aligned neatly in two separate rows and as the bodies of students began to pile in, Lily shifted her gaze toward the blackboard which not only had the professor's name neatly printed in big, bold letters but also a message:

_**Seating chart is on the podium, please read and get seated next to your assigned partner for the semester.**_

Lily couldn't help but arch a curious eyebrow. Assigned partners for a class such as this…? In England, it was utterly unheard of, especially since it was mainly a textbook course passed only by papers and tests.

'_How odd…'_

In her mind, Lily could just picture the distinct reaction that only her Uncle Jon would have to such an oddity:

"_**Aaaamericans…!"**_

Quelling down the sudden laughter that threatened to bubble over at the reminiscent characteristics of her rather eccentric uncle, Lily moved down the line with her other fellow classmates.

None paid much attention to her and, feeling much more at ease with such an observation, Lily carefully shifted to get a better vantage point near the podium.

"Great," a tall boy with blonde hair and pale features muttered, "the greasers in this class…"

"Hrmph!" a girl at his side replied. "If Professor Jones put me anywhere _near_ him-"

"You're not, Audrey, he's next to a girl named Lily," he informed rather smugly, "you're next to Jared _again_ this year."

The girl, Audrey's, face scrunched up in distaste. "Oh, absolutely _wonderful_! I'm going to be hit on for the rest of the semester…"

The boy chuckled. "Would you rather be seated next to Williams instead?"

"Ugh!"

"Heh. Thought so…"

'_Great,_' Lily thought. So much for evading scrutiny among her classmates… she was apparently assigned to be seated next to the absolute_ least_ popular student in the whole classroom. Why did the odds in life never pan out in her favor…?

After the gathering crowd had somewhat dissipated, Lily nervously approached the podium and, after glancing over at the seating chart, discreetly took her chair next to the window in the fourth row.

Minutes later, nearly the whole class had been seated when whispers suddenly started to erupt, none too quiet ones either.

It had to be none other than her "greaser" partner that everyone seemed to be speaking oh-so-highly of.

Sighing heavily with unguarded dread, Lily looked up from her desk toward the open doorway and couldn't help but realize that her plans for being inconspicuous among the student body at Marshall College was now just shot to hell…


	3. Chapter Two

**Welcome to Marshall College**

**Author's Note**: I want to give a very special thank you to Kat1021, Philyra, ATwilightLove, and my fav anonymous reviewer for their feedback for chappie 1 (thanks guys! I really, REALLY appreciate your opinions and absolutely LOVE your guys' reviews!). Anywayz, PLEASE keep them coming and let me know what you think (I'll do what I can on my side! *wink*).

**Story Note**: I am introducing yet another OC in this story… and I've created him for the sole purpose of being the absolute king of comedy in this fic… other than Jonathan, of course (I'm gonna try and add him into this as well). Also, yes, I plan on Evie and Rick eventually patching things up with their daughter (it'll be a nice, touching family scene too). _Next chapter_: Gawd! I've started on the first scene… you're gonna LLLUUVV my Mutt/Lily standoff (let's just say the "O'Connell" temper comes out to play hehe…)

**Summary**: (Mummy/Indiana X-over). The daughter of Rick and Evelyn O'Connell begins to attend Marshall College for Indy's archaeology program. A new adventure begins and a romance begins to bloom (Mutt/OC).

**Chapter Two**

A young, teenage boy of about seventeen or eighteen years of age sauntered confidently into the classroom, his countenance unabashed by the malicious, outspoken whispers of his fellow classmates.

His boyish features were set into a grim scowl, schooled in what Americans like her father would call "a poker face". His attire, Lily noted with interest, certainly contrasted considerably compared to the other boys' in the classroom; they wore neatly trimmed slacks and long-sleeved, woolen sweaters while this boy, "the greaser", wore faded, dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and a waist-length leather jacket.

To say he didn't blend in well with the crowd's majority would certainly be an understatement of the century; he stuck out from the masses like a sore thumb but yet seemed perfectly comfortable and content with it. How odd.

Lily watched him in fascinated silence as he read the board, scowled even more, if possible, and then moved to glance over at the paper lying listlessly atop the stiff mantle of the podium.

The boy swore an oath, none too quietly either, and then gazed toward her direction.

Their eyes met and, suddenly blushing furiously under his gaze for being caught gawking, Lily abruptly averted her eyes toward the faded surface of their table.

God, she was such a coward! Who would have ever thought that the daughter of the famous Rick and Evelyn O'Connell, destroyers of cursed mummies and scorpion king monsters, would shy away and experience fear from mere school kids and teenage boys…?

At least neither one of her parents was present to witness her cowardice. The ever-brave and fearless form of her father would probably find it to be yet another quirk to add onto his list for unconscious reasons to ignore her, as if there weren't enough tacked onto that list already…

Thinking about it, Lily swallowed the sudden burning lump forming in the back of her throat… why couldn't her parents just see her for _her_ rather than, albeit unintentionally, compare her to the darling, apple-of-their-eye oldest child, Alex?

They always say that the youngest born of the children in families were typically the most babied and spoiled but, due to timing and their age, Lily was the most ignored and brushed-off instead.

They were good parents… but, of course, they had busy lives outside of just the range of parenting at the age of mid-fifty.

Her absence was probably, by no means, a present hindrance into their daily lives back in England and, sinking herself into such a depressing thought, Lily couldn't help but feel utterly alone.

Alex, though her parents paid lavish attention more on his exploits, rather than her own, was her only lifeline. She didn't resent him and never could; the only thing she could do was love and envy him as the quirky and dull little sister that she was. But, such was the way of families and siblings…

Abruptly chiding herself for such puny, dark thoughts, Lily looked up toward the front of the classroom… and realized that the boy, the "greaser", had already taken his seat next to her.

Had she really been _that_ out of her wits in the past two minutes…? God, she was suddenly taking on the traits of her characteristically dim-witted Uncle!

Keeping her eyes discreetly away from the rigid form of her partner, Lily stared straight ahead just as a distinguished, formally dressed man, who could only be their professor, flounced into the classroom with a heavy-set briefcase.

"Good morning, class," the professor greeted, his voice tinged with the barest hint of irritation.

Lily took one look at his disheveled appearance and noticed, with a bit of wry amusement, that he obviously appeared to be not only flustered by his own tardiness to his first class, but on the _first day_ of his first class.

Some stayed silent toward his open greeting while others, some likely sophomore students, responded rather enthusiastically, "good morning, Dr. Jones!"

Her partner wasn't one of them. In fact, he seemed to only grumble in irritation as if the classroom itself seemed to be imposing onto his own self-secluded world of non-conformity.

Great! Not only did she have a not-so-popular-favorite student as a partner, but she also had a not-so-very-enthused one as well… _'Yep, this semester is looking to be just __such__ a downright interesting one…'_

After a few minutes of extra preparation at his front desk, Professor Jones, a middle-aged man with thick-rimmed glasses and a suit of light brown tweed, suddenly faced the class.

Clutched in the wide curve of his hand was a thick stack of papers, which he immediately handed back to the first pair of eager students sitting in the front row.

"What is being handed back to you right now is the syllabus for this course and let me just make this quick announcement: If you're not here for Egyptology 101 then I have the distinct pleasure of informing you that you are presently in the _wrong_ class and are likely sitting in someone else's seat, in case if you haven't figured it out for yourself yet by your name _not_ being listed on the seating chart-"

His penetrable gaze suddenly shifted on a student sitting in the back row, his eyebrow arching. "And _you_, Mr. Dejoesph, are certainly _not_ in my class for this semester-"

All heads and eyes suddenly craned back toward the boy's direction.

'Mr. Dejoesph', a tall and very lanky boy with red hair and freckles glanced up, a humorous look of feigned confusion crossing his face, "Oh man!" he replied dramatically, standing up from the table. "You mean this isn't art class?!"

A loud chorus of laughter resounded throughout the classroom and Lily couldn't help but chuckle right along with them.

"Out, Mr. Dejoesph!" Dr. Jones ordered good-naturedly, a slight smile of amusement curving at his lips.

Obviously the professor was quite fond of him due to his lack of frustration or anger towards the boy.

As if to get one last laugh out of everyone, including their instructor, before leaving, Dejoesph started, "You know, Dr. Jones, I'm quite fond of paperwork and did I mention that tweed on teachers, such as yourself, are quite _in_ nowadays-"

"Good day, Mr. Dejoesph!"

Dejoesph grinned. "Okay, Dr. Jones. Good seein' ya, Dr. Jones-"

Professor Jones rolled his eyes with a grin, pushing the comical student out of the classroom door. The last the class heard from him was, "I'll see ya later, Dr. Jones-"

After the door was shut, the professor mused aloud, "hopefully not for another semester, Mr. Dejoesph…"

Turning back towards his students once again with the barest hint of a smile gracing across his features, Professor Jones began, "now, about the course outline…"


	4. Chapter Three

**Welcome to Marshall College**

**Summary**: (Mummy/Indiana X-over). The daughter of Rick and Evelyn O'Connell begins to attend Marshall College for Indy's archaeology program. A new adventure begins and a romance begins to bloom (Mutt/OC).

**Author's Note**: I'd like to give a very BIG thank you all to my reviewers for chappie 2, lovebuggy, ATwilightLove, Kat1021, Psycho8, Philyra, JadeOpal, and my fav anonymous! You guys just keep me going!!! YAY!!!!! But, anyway, let me know what you guys think of this little "exchange" between Lily/Mutt (btw, I was laughing to myself the whole time while I was writing it out lol) and Indy's in this too!

**Story Note**: When Indy says "Mrs. Ravenwood", it's his translation to Mutt as saying, "your mother" LOL!

**Chapter Three**

"Now that we have gone over the course outline and _all _of the class requirements in order to actually pass this class, which is mainly for the benefit of those who think to pass _without doing the work-_"

Much to Lily's surprise, the professor's eyes shifted keenly toward their table. "I'd like to inform you as to_ why_ you are assigned with partners for this course."

Leaning back casually against the front of his desk with his arms crossed, Dr. Jones began, "as we issue only textbook work for Egyptology, pairing up students with each other makes it not only easier as far as research and work load goes, but it's also a way of allowing my students to learn and interact with each other, rather than listen to me lecture for hours on end about subjects you'll probably forget soon after leaving this classroom-"

"Not likely," a student from behind their table muttered quietly to his neighbor, "Dr. Jones is the coolest professor on this campus."

"-for each chapter we go through, each partner is to do his or her own part of the section on the chapter review. You are to collaborate with one another on your research either inside or outside of the classroom. And, as we discussed earlier, there _will_ be quizzes given along the way, so be prepared… now, are there any questions?"

When no one answered, Dr. Jones turned around to produce yet another stack of papers from his desk. "What I am about to hand back to you is a partner questionnaire which you are to hand in by Wednesday morning. This will be your first assignment together as partners so within the next forty-five minutes, I expect you to have it completed."

Papers were quietly handed out and as soon as the assignment was given, voices of students erupted throughout the classroom as they conversed good-naturedly with their neighbors.

Unfortunately for Lily, however, the only activity or lack there of was a resulted awkward silence at her table.

Deciding to break the ice, Lily turned toward her partner, taking notice that his attention seemed more fascinated on the tabletop rather than on the paper in front of him. "Um, my name's Lily, Lily O'Connell," she began hesitantly, "your name is Henry Williams, I take it?"

The boy didn't answer, merely settling instead to roll his eyes and slouch even further into his chair.

"… Is that correct?"

His eyes briefly shifted from the table's surface beneath his fidgeting fingers towards her face, his gaze a pointed one. "It's Mutt and what's it to ya?"

Chuckling without humor, Lily rolled her eyes heavenward before regarding him with a delicate, upturned eyebrow. "…forgive me, but are the majority of you Americans typically this rude?"

"You're forgiven. Are all you Brits typically this nosy?"

Knowing that the O'Connell temperament was about to flare and boil over if she chose to further pursue the diplomatic route, Lily replied, "Look, I realize that your interest in this class is obviously not the same as mine-"

"_Really_? You think?"

"So," she continued, a slight frosty edge creeping into her voice, "I am just going to go on assumption here as, out of the two of us, I wish to actually _pass_ this course. If you wish to be difficult, Mr. Williams, then I'll answer the questions for you. For instance, _favorite hobbies_? Likes to brood, glare at the table, and stare into space while giving rude comments to his neighbors…"

Writing down with furious flourish, Lily continued, not noticing that her partner was suddenly gazing at her with an upturned smile of amusement. "Hmm, _favorite subject_? Ignoring your peers 101. _Major?_ Behaviorism, of the anti-social sort, of course… did I miss anything so far, Mr. Williams, or shall I continue?"

Looking up from her paper with a thin frown, Lily was annoyed beyond belief to see the boy actually _smiling_ at her… "_Well..?_" she huffed.

"You have quite a temper on you. And it's Mutt, not _'Mr. Williams'_, Princess."

Glaring through slits at his mimicking of her accent, Lily snapped, "the only thing that tries my temperament, _'Mr. Williams'_, is people of your sort who fly by classes such as these without any effort or any regard to work that others might put in or struggle with on a day to day basis just to pass… if you prefer to sit here staring at a tabletop like a vegetable all semester, that's fine. With the way you dress and act, I can tell you right now that it wouldn't surprise me overmuch."

Suddenly aiming a furious glare at her, Mutt snapped, "What in the hell is _that _suppose to mean?"

Meeting his gaze unflinchingly, Lily retorted with an icy glower, "It means what it means, _'Mr. Williams'_, and I have no need to further explain myself to you. Perhaps if you bothered to use your head and actually _think_, I'm sure you can come up with a legitimate answer to your inquiry."

"Those are some big words comin' out of such a small girl like you-"

"And I mean every single one of them," Lily snapped, "and if you think, for even one moment, to intimidate such a _'small girl'_ like myself then I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you."

Mutt chuckled. "A little on the sassy side too, aren't we? Let me guess, mommy and daddy couldn't handle your holier-than-thou attitude and decided to ship you off to a college a country away just so they didn't have to deal with a priss like you?"

Glaring full daggers and not daring, even in the least bit, to let the boy know he had struck a nerve, Lily responded acidly, "says the boy who's so caught up with appearances that underneath it all, he's probably nothing more than an illiterate fop. Tell me, did your high school teachers pass you just for the sake of ridding themselves of an annoying pestilence?"

"I can ask you the same question, princess. Ten minutes with you and they probably already want to kill themselves."

"I'm sure it's not that far different with the likes of yourself either."

Not noticing that their exchange was being overheard and observed by a very bemused individual, both looked away from each other as a throat was cleared next to their table.

"Nice to see introductions are being made," Indiana commented dryly. "Mr. Williams, your paper's blank."

"Yea."

Knowing his son was choosing to be difficult and making the firm decision to call him on it _after_ class, Indy asked, "Ms. O'Connell, may I see your paper, please?"

"Of course, professor," Lily replied all-too-sweetly, much to Indy's amusement and Mutt's utter dismay.

Glancing over at the paper handed to him, Indy had to smother a grin. "Well," he commented wryly, "not too descriptive… but not too far from the truth either."

Mutt rolled his eyes as his father looked over the paper to give him a pointed stare of disapproval.

"_We_ are going to discuss this _later_, Mr. Williams," Indiana emphasized, holding up the façade of a disciplinarian professor rather than a _very _irritated father.

"Whatever," Mutt snorted.

"Professor Jones," Lily inquired politely, "would it be too frank if I asked to be reassigned to someone a bit less difficult for the rest of this semester?"

"No, it's not too frank, Ms. O'Connell," Indy replied.

To be quite honest, Indy _didn't _and _couldn't _blame the girl and for her to refer to Mutt as being _'difficult'_ was most certainly putting it delicately.

'_Leave it to the British to have more tact…'_

"But," Indy continued, deciding that in order to placate her being partnered with his rather impetuous son, the only course was diplomacy, "I placed him as your partner for a specific reason."

Right after the words left his mouth, Indy didn't fail to notice the look of abject horror that briefly flitted across her features. Poor girl.

'_Best to reel her in then…'_

"I partnered you with the most difficult in this class because of your courses that transferred from Oxford. I know that this class is required for my program but, to be quite honest, I know you're well too advanced for this class."

Furrowing a brow, the girl merely replied, "oh."

It didn't escape his notice either that his son's frown deepened into a _very_ angry scowl.

"Now, Mr. Williams," Indy began, "If you wish for me to _not_ discuss this incident with Mrs. Ravenwood, I suggest you politely answer the questions… unless, of course, you also want this to become an afterschool activity..?"

Leaning back into his chair and conceding toward defeat, Mutt grumbled, "fine."

Handing back her paper, Indy gave her a conspiratory wink when Mutt wasn't looking. "Don't look so grim, Mr. Williams," he commented. "Discussing yourself isn't like pulling teeth."

Satisfied with the conclusion of what could've been another world war in the middle of his classroom, Indy made his way toward the opposite isle, a slight smile of satisfaction tugging at his lips.


	5. Chapter Four

**Welcome to Marshall College**

**Summary**: (Mummy/Indiana X-over). The daughter of Rick and Evelyn O'Connell begins to attend Marshall College for Indy's archaeology program. A new adventure begins and a romance begins to bloom (Mutt/OC).

**Author's Note**: Sorry this took awhile guys! I've been helping my grandmother out over at City Hall for the holidays and even took a couple of trips out of state (talk about an ABSOLUTE BLAST! Lol!). Anywayz, I'm baaaccckkk in business!!! WOO!

I'd like to give a VERY big thank you to all my reviewers for their feedback: Philyra, Psycho8, Padawan Jan-AQ, Kat 1021, Jade Opal, cateyes-120, Rena1, Jesy Kidd, Hansolofan, PetiteDiable, PoPCoRn, and of course, my FAV Anonymous! THANKS GUYS! I really hope you enjoy this new chapter (plenty of Mutt/Lily interaction *wink* *wink* lol!). Anywayz, let me know what you guys think... I'm absolutely DYING to find out! Lol

**Btw, Anonymous**: (Lol!) I soooo did not realize the "princess" line until you pointed that out to me! Omg! Well, I was laughing my ass off while I was writing this one too!

**Chapter Four**

It was one thing to tolerate the on-campus population of suburban, _American_ girls here at Marshall College but this new girl, Mutt had quickly come to realize, was a whole other new-fangled ball park compared to them.

To be quite honest with himself, he actually found the British born girl to be somewhat pleasing to the eye… not too much of a total loss in the babe department. But, that's where it all came down to a crashing halt. And it most certainly came to a dead-end, do not pass go, when she opened that damned smart-aleck trap of hers called a mouth.

One quality about her that he soon came to realize could either border upon amusement or annoyance to him was the fact that Ms-Lily-know-it-all-O'Connell used verbal formality as a habitual outlet when her temper became incensed. The only part of it that amused him was that her sassy, holier-than-thou replies towards him alerted him to the fact that he was, for all intents and purposes, actually getting under her skin.

And man, her temper could definitely flare easy. All he had to do in order to ignite it was do something so simplistic as to treat her with nothing more than nonchalant indifference as a lecture partner.

She was worried about her grades. So what, he wasn't. Quite frankly, the girl could scrunch her pert little nose up at him all she wanted… he wasn't budging. He would budge only so far, in small increments, and only for the mere sake of getting his own mother off his back about attendance and class participation.

More than livid with his own father for pushing him with an unveiled threat that struck just right of a soft spot, Mutt glared at the offending assignment in front of him. Why couldn't the old man just assign him with _other_ teachers like last semester?

Nope. He just _had_ to do the inevitable and make himself some kind of disciplinary dictator outside of Mutt's own home life. Obviously it was a purposeful act done for the mere sake of treating him like a little two-year-old child who was in constant need of parental supervision.

One comment he had felt compelled to make the moment he had discovered that he was soon going to be cracked down on his already limited freedoms was_: "Why don't you just shackle chains to my damn ankles while you're at it?!!" _

"_Nice suggestion! I should damn well do THAT too!!!"_ his father had bellowed back.

And now, he was stuck… and with a girl who he not only found to be_ beyond_ annoying but snobbish as hell to boot.

"So, what's your major, _your highness_?"

Mutt had to congratulate himself as he noticed a muscle twitch along the sharp, angular jaw line crossing her cheekbone. "Archaeology," she replied in that oh-so-obnoxious accent of hers. "And yours, Mr. Williams?"

"-Mutt," he found himself correcting without much thought.

Her gaze fluttered briefly down toward her paper. "I'm sticking to formality, Mr. Williams, so until you can actually bother to show some diligent effort and progress in this class, don't hold your breath as far as me addressing you by your nickname goes… fitting as it actually is."

Ugh. The girl talked almost like she was either a professor herself or a walking textbook with arms.

Great. He was absolutely going to_ kill_ his father for this…

"Same," he answered, then looked down at his paper with no more enthusiasm than one would a jungle snake. "Hobbies? Other than being an Oxford-reject-know-it all, that is?"

It didn't take a genius to realize that the girl's so-called "saintly" patience with him was slowly but surely running thin and near reaching its boiling point. Inwardly, Mutt couldn't help but feel like he was on the virtual edge of triumph.

She was near her trigger point; her bright emerald eyes were ablaze, her shoulders and posture stiff as a board and, much to Mutt's unending pleasure, she resembled much near the equivalent of being a tiny kitten baring her claws at him.

Gazing at him with a blatant, pointed stare that clashed between annoyance and defiance, the girl answered flatly, "fencing".

'_Fencing,'_ Mutt thought to himself, mulling it over through his head for a moment just for the sake of making_ certain _he had actually_ heard_ it right.

His lips upturned into a smile of pure amusement and he looked over at her with a cocky grin plastered across his face, an action to which he absolutely _knew_ would irritate her further. "You're kidding me, right? _You_ like to _fence_?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes, actually… or is that too hard of an answer for your capable male-biased ears to comprehend? What a surprise it must be to hear _that_ come out of a country woman of my ilk's mouth, hmm? What did you assume women like myself prefer to do in our leisure time, Mr. Williams, serve tea and crumpets to guests?"

Mutt barked a laugh. "Maybe. But, just because you_ like_ to fence," he goaded, "doesn't mean that you actually _can_."

God, he would just_ love _to see _this_ so-called "talent" of hers in action!

"I'll warn you now, Mr. Williams, to keep your dim-witted assumptions to yourself in the future," she snapped icily, "I've been trained with proper instruction in the sport since the age of five and therefore, I_ like_ and _can_ fence."

He wasn't unconvinced as far as her "proper instruction" went. "Sure," he replied, "I'll believe _that_ when I see it. Let me guess, mommy and daddy hired the best fencing instructors in the country for you?"

Something behind her eyes flashed; a brief flicker of some kind of emotion that Mutt couldn't quite put his finger on.

Then, as quick as it had come, the hard stare he was soon becoming well acquainted with returned. "No, actually," she answered. "I was taught by my older brother, one of the best swordsmen in England."

Riiight. "Whatever you say…"

Ignoring the comment, she continued. "And what are _your _hobbies? Other than being an enormous ass to everyone, that is?"

Grudgingly, Mutt replied, "fixing bikes".

Her eyebrow arched, her lips curving into a well-rounded smile of amusement as she mimicked, "_Fixing bikes_?"

Mutt snorted. Figures. "Not tricycles with bells, princess," he snapped, annoyed this time by _her_ 'dim-witted' assumption. "Motorcycles."

"Ah," she conceded, muttering off-handedly as she wrote, "Motorcycles- the engineered machines of suicide ridden around by Americans these days…"

"Ha!" Mutt barked, a smug expression crossing his face. "-if you mean engineered machines that terrify little dainty, prim and proper girls like you, then yeah, they are."

Much to his amusement, her eyes sparked up at him defiantly. "The only thing that terrifies _me_, Mr. Williams, are your manners… or lack there of, should I say?"

Manners? Ha!

"Yeah, whatever."

Becoming tight-lipped once again, she continued. "Favorite subject or do I dare ask for fear of the answer?"

"Don't have one."

"Well, no surprise there…"

"In the sense that I have too many, so don't get it twisted, sister."

Dropping her pen while feigning a look of utter surprise, much to his ever-lasting irritation with the overbearing English girl, she replied, "Oh really? Do tell. I'm all ears and _very _interested to hear just _exactly_ what they are, seeing as how you seem to possess such an _absolute_ fondness for the classroom environment."

Snorting at her "sudden interested", Mutt rolled his eyes at her. "How 'bout we stick to your first answer: _'Ignoring Your Peer 101t_."

"Fine with me, Mr. Williams. I'm sure that answer isn't going to come as much of a surprise or shock to Professor Jones, anyway."

"Not that I care even if it did," Mutt mumbled before gazing over at her with a blank stare of indifference. "What's yours? No wait, let me guess, a course subject in some kind of deranged version of a charm school for girls?"

"Hmm. You'd like that, wouldn't you...? It's History, actually."

"Biiiiggg shocker there…"

The girl smiled at him grimly. "As far as my education and future career goes, Mr. Williams, it isn't shocking, I'm sure. It's undeniably predictable. However, outside of the norm, I'm sure you'd be surprised."

"Right back at 'cha, Princess."


	6. Chapter Five

**Welcome to Marshall College**

**Summary**: (Mummy/Indiana X-over). The daughter of Rick and Evelyn O'Connell begins to attend Marshall College for Indy's archaeology program. A new adventure begins and a romance begins to bloom (Mutt/OC).

**Author's Note**: I decided to have a little father/son interaction (Indy did warn Mutt that they were going to "talk about it later" lol). So, here it is. I'd like to give a very BIG thank you to my reviewers: (the idea juices just keep on flowing thanx to u guys!) PetiteDiable, Philyra, Jade Opal, PoPCoRn, Just Like PEYTON, Kat1021, Psycho8, Morgomir, and my fav Anonymus reviewer! THANKS GUYS!

**Chapter Five**

Sitting rigidly in the car together on the way home, both of the Jones men sat in mutual silence; a silence that Mutt 'Williams' Jones was actually hoping would remain up until the point of their pending destination… much to his dismay, however, no such luck occurred.

"Would you care to explain your behavior in class today, Junior?" Indiana asked gruffly, his eyes maintaining their visual upon the road.

Mutt's shoulder's lifted, his gaze roving to stare impassively outside of the passenger side window rather than at the rather inquisitive parent seated next to him. "Not really, no."

Gripping the steering wheel, Indy huffed an audible sigh of irritation.

The boy was still mad at him. Well, what did he expect? An all-out get-out-of-jail free card (figuratively speaking, of course), after all the stunts he has managed to pull in the past four months? Oh no. Not _his_ son.

"You knew that I was going to bring this up the minute we stepped foot into this car anyway, son," Indy began, "so you might as well explain yourself now rather than later in front of your mother."

The possibility of getting Marian into this discussion, Indy knew, was a very risky and unwanted factor that Mutt well wanted left out. The less involvement she had in terms of knowing about his "school progress", the less likely he had to contend with the mere thought of his punishments being additionally prolonged.

Mutt's eyes didn't leave the window and from Indy's guess, the kid was most likely glaring out through the glass pane with a heavy-set scowl written across his face.

"You put me with a British, snot-nosed princess," he snapped, "there anything else you want me to tell you?"

"I know the girl's British, Junior, but you didn't even talk to her long enough to even find out if she really_ is_ 'snot-nosed'."

Above the rattling of the engine, Indy didn't miss the snort that escaped Mutt's lips. "Yeah, I did," he objected, "for an excruciatingly_ long _45 minutes of my life and just to let you know now, she's annoying."

Despite himself, Indy grinned. Perhaps Charles Stanforth wasn't far from the marker after all? Any girl who could get under Mutt's skin in under less than one class period alone deserved some kind of standing ovation in Indy's opinion.

Feigning a look of grim displeasure before he could take notice of the otherwise subtle twitch of his lips, Indy pointed out, "Son, _every_ student at Marshall College is apparently annoying to you."

"Yeah, well, she tops the list. Why don't you just transfer me to Macroy's class?"

The poker face disappeared instantly as Indy soon found himself scowling over his steering wheel. The boy was _really_ wanting to push his buttons today… "Because you damn well know that you failed two of his history classes already by skipping and he's far from being pleased by having my own wise-crack son interrupting his lectures."

It wasn't too much of a secret among both faculty members and college students alike that Indiana and Eric Macroy, a fellow college professor of history and archaeology, absolutely loathed and detested one another both inside and outside of their own respected classrooms.

As pleased as Indy was that Mutt proved abundant in the area of goading on the man's "irrefutable" patience, it still didn't help matters in terms of broadening his son's education.

"As if you even _care_ about _that_, Daddy-O."

Indy rolled his eyes. "You didn't have to be there to listen to him while he raised all hell to Stanforth about it in the main office."

Mutt shifted his eyes from the window in order to regard him with an inquisitive, upturned eyebrow. "Isn't this the same guy that complained last year about teachers having relatives for students?"

"That was before he figured out just how _difficult_ you were going to be," Indy answered. "He thought any kid of mine was going to be fun to bully as a means of pissing me off."

Mutt practically beamed up at him, much to Indy's chagrin as he wanted to grin back himself.

'_Best not to encourage the kid further…'_

"Chip off the old block, eh, old man?"

"Stop calling me that," Indy snapped, keeping his face neutral.

"I think you should've just dragged mom into the office," Mutt commented offhandedly, his fingers digging into his pockets, "_that _would've had the guy backing off."

"Right," Indy growled doubtfully, his gaze shifting toward his passenger side for a brief moment. "Let me tell you right now, kid. In a situation of _that _nature, your mother is the absolute _last _person you want coming to your defense."

"Why?"

"Because someone would more than likely end up dead before anything got said or done."

"Heh. True."

"Now, be that as it may or regardless of Macroy's tighty whities needing to be loosened," Indy commented, not missing his son's quiet snicker, "you need your credits. Frankly, I don't give a _damn_ if any student annoys you, you're remaining in my class and while you're _in_ my class, you're going to do the work and corporate with Ms. O'Connell."

Mutt snorted. "_Ms. O'Connell_?"

"Yes."

Abruptly turning in the seat to stare at his father's stern features, Mutt frowned, a sudden realization hitting him. "You really _did_ put me with her on purpose, didn't you?"

Indy grinned impishly, an action to which he _knew_ would goad on the boy's nerves even further. "Maybe," he answered. "What if I did?"

"Ugh!" Indy didn't miss the look of dismal disgust that suddenly crept up on his offspring's face. "You're pairing me with people _purposely_ in order toannoyme now?"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Junior! I paired you with her because I think there's a lot you can actually learn from her… it's just a convenient bonus for me that you genuinely don't like her."

"That's _real _great, Dad," Mutt grumbled, "And what is it that I can possibly_ learn _from her anyway, huh? How to be a stuck-up nuisance to someone during a history class?"

"No."

"Well, by all means, Pops, _enlighten_ me then."

"Well, for starters," Indy began, "her late grandfather had been a very famous and well-respected Egyptologist in Cairo. And, not too mention, both of her parents are retired explorers, much like your Mom and I are."

Mutt snorted, his eyes rolling. "You're talking about similar traditional family pursuits here, Pops, not what I can _learn_ from her."

'_Darned smart-aleck never misses a god damn thing…'_

Mentally flipping through his head, Indy snapped, "Well, how about educational values, huh, Junior?"

"Ha! Look who you're talking to here! You got nothing. I knew it."

Indy scowled over the top of his steering wheel again, not in the least bit cowed by his son's sudden smugness. "The girl was nearly the top of her class at Oxford so that should at least count for something, don't ya think?!"

"Sure, whatever you say, Pops. And what the hell is she doing_ here_ if she was just_ so _academically inclined at such a fancy pants, rich school like Oxford, anyway?"

"That's for me to know, Junior, and you not to find out."

Suddenly interested, Mutt grinned. "Was she kicked out?"

Not one to discuss the private lives of his students,_ especially_ to his own son, Indy snapped, "_That_ would be none of your business."

"What?" Mutt asked, feigning a look of innocence that Indy was far from believing in. "Is it some kind of conspiracy?"

"No. She applied for my program, I accepted her application, and now here she is to annoy the ever-loving crap out of you for the rest of this semester. No conspiracy. And if there even _were_ one, I'm sure it wouldn't be anything near as bad as something _you_ could possibly conjure up given the opportunity."

"Hm," Mutt conceded, "I guess you do have a good point there…."

"Exactly, Junior, now quit griping about your partner and classes. The sooner you start making progress, the sooner you can get your damn machine of terror back."

At his son's quiet snicker, Indy shifted his eyes away from the glass pane of the window shield. "What? You know I don't like that damn thing-"

"No," Mutt interrupted, shaking his head with a grin, "my partner called it an engineered machine of suicide when I told her my favorite hobby was fixing bikes."

"Ha! The more I learn about her," Indy said with a grin, turning the wheel in order to park his way into the garage, "The more I'm starting to like her…"

Without so much as a reply, Mutt rolled his eyes and climbed out of the passenger seat, his door slamming loudly behind him.

Shifting the gear into park, Indy's grin widened. "Definitely starting to like her," he mumbled.


End file.
